


The Anniversary Gift

by prissygirl



Series: 100 Follower Promptathon [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Post-Curse Storybrooke, Rumbelle - Freeform, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/pseuds/prissygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Belle misses the leather. Storybrooke, Post curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary Gift

Belle French sat in front of the library’s computer, smiling as her eyes landed on the item she had been scouring through the men’s fashion websites for all morning.

She couldn’t wait to see the look on Rumpelstiltskin’s face when he realized what she had bought him for their anniversary.

It wasn’t that Belle disliked the way that Rumple clothed himself in this new land. She thought he looked rather dashing in his custom-made suits, appreciating the way his lithe figure and firm backside were shown off.

But if she was honest with herself, there were times – especially when she found herself reminiscing about their time together before the Curse – that Belle missed the flamboyant outfits he had worn in the Dark Castle.

Especially the leather pants.

They had hugged his body like a second skin and Belle’s mouth went dry at the memory of it.

She had spent the last few days trying to decide what to buy him for their anniversary. Inspiration had struck that morning as she had watched Rumple get dressed for the day, an activity which had taken him slightly longer than usual to finish as Belle had jumped him halfway through.

He had been rather late in opening the pawn shop that morning.

Belle too had been a bit late in arriving at the library. No customers were waiting however, so she had ignored the stack of books that needed reshelving, instead turning on the computer and beginning her search.

Since she wasn’t sure where to find dragonhide in this new land – nor did she have any intention of taking the twenty minutes necessary to tie up those laces on Rumple’s old boots just to take them off again – she figured she could settle for some tight leather pants.

She knew Rumple could easily conjure up the proper outfit if she asked, but Belle liked to keep his use of magic to a minimum. Though she never knew what was or wasn’t a direct consequence of magic, she felt they had both already paid too high a price for it in the past. Besides, the upside to buying the pants meant that they wouldn’t disappear when their game finished. Belle was hoping to convince him to wear these pants more than just once, after all. She doubted he’d strut around their salmon pink house the way he had the Dark Castle, but a girl could always dream, couldn’t she?

Belle typed in the library’s address on the order form, wanting to ensure Rumple wouldn’t see the delivery before she had a chance to hide it. She had never had a reason to order anything online before, so she was a bit nervous about the process. Rumple had tried to explain how outside goods arrived in Storybrooke to her once – something involving a train that could drop things off at a certain location but couldn’t receive cargo itself. The system had managed to keep the town running during the Curse, but Belle still thought the whole thing sounded a bit convoluted – urban planning was clearly not one of Regina’s strong suits.

However, as long as Belle’s gift arrived on time and in perfect condition, she was happy enough.

It was only as she was about to finalize her order that Belle realized she had missed the bigger picture. If she really wanted to recreate the mood of their time together in the Dark Castle, they’d need more than just Rumple’s pants.

It wouldn’t actually be that hard to put together, Belle thought. The pawnshop had a number of objects that could help reconstruct the look and feel of the castle. But there was at least one more thing she would need to buy.

She let out a giggle as she typed the words into the search engine.

“French maid costume.”


End file.
